


Profound Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15-9, Divorced to married (again.), M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Castiel go to purgatory to find what they need and maybe fix their bond along the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Profound Bond

**_Then_ **

September 18th, 2008

The crash on the roof of the barn and the wind howling made Dean wonder what the hell was out there and if they could kill it. He and Bobby had put Sigels everywhere and even a demons trap. They didn’t even know if it was a demon or not because why would a demon raised him from hell? The doors opened and in came whatever creature that decided he was worth saving. The thing that made all the light bulbs explode as it walked closer to them. Bobby and Dean started shooting at it and it wasn’t even fazed.   
  
The creature stopped in front of them. Bobby tried to attack it but it put two fingers to his forehead and he was out like a light. Dean was now officially freaked out.   
  
“Who are you?”   
  
"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition"   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for that" And then he shoved the knife right into ‘Castiel’s.” Chest. The creature who called himself ‘Castiel.’ looked at him, and then grabbed the knife and pulled it out like it was nothing.   
  
Dean had an "oh shit" look on his face.   
  
"Your friend is alive"   
  
  
“Who are you?”   
  
  
‘Castiel’   
  
  
“Yeah, i figured that much. I mean what are you?”   
  
  
‘I'm an Angel of the Lord”   
  
"get the hell out of here there's no such thing"   
  
This is your problem dean, you have no faith.”   
  
Thunder rolls and Castiel’s wings spread out across the barn.   
  
"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."   
  
"I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice..but you already knew that"   
  
"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking? Buddy, next time lower the volume."   
  
“That was my mistake. Certain people...special people...can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”   
  
  
"And what visage are you in now, huh? What...Holy tax accountant?”   
  
  
“This...this is ..a vessel.”   
  
  
“You're possessing some poor bastard?”   
  
"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this."   
  
Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?"   
  
"I told you"   
  
"And why would an Angel rescue me from hell?"   
  
“Good things do happen dean.”   
  
“Not in my experience.”   
  
"What's the matter? Castiel tilted his head. "you don't believe you deserved to be saved"   
  
"Why'd you do it?"   
  
"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you"   
  
**_Now_ **

January 16th, 2020

  
With the ever looming threat of going back to purgatory, Dean and Castiel were still at a rough end and have been for a while, since the world ended **_again_ ** and this time it wasn’t exactly their fault. Okay who were they kidding? It _was_ their fault. They pissed off God and now he’s having a temper tantrum.   
  


Not only that but Chuck also killed Jack and then Sam shot him and is now connected to him meaning he could die if they tried to kill Chuck, which they can’t do that.

The rift that Michael opened would take them back to where they fell in love. To where Dean searched for a year to find Castiel. Where Castiel left Dean alone to keep him safe, thinking Dean would be in more danger if he was with him instead of without him.

Dean was still angry at Castiel. Okay so he wasn’t really angry at _him._ He was just angry at everything. Everything they’ve been through. Was any of it real?

_“You asked what of any of this was real. We are.”_ Castiel’s words echoed in his head.

He looked at Castiel after they had both watched Michael leave the room. 

“Cas, you ready for this? Again.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. I’m ready. Again.”

“Hey do me a favor. Don’t run off on me. We only have twelve hours before it closes on us Alright?”

“I won’t Dean. I won’t ever leave your side again.”

Dean took a deep breath and then he took Castiel’s hand and then they stepped into the rift that brought them into purgatory.

Together.


End file.
